


【珍嘉】關於雜誌的想像力/下(ABO車)

by yellowfing



Category: GOT7, jinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowfing/pseuds/yellowfing





	【珍嘉】關於雜誌的想像力/下(ABO車)

*純屬虛構 請勿上升真主  
*廚房食物play 食物只有一點點  
*有車慎入 未成年nono  
*ABO

王嘉尔告诉朴珍荣他只是暂时去那家咖啡店帮忙而已，他自己就开了间咖啡简餐店，并不是打工仔。  
难怪只去光顾一次就再也找不到人了。  
而且意外的，朴珍荣的公司离王嘉尔的店其实不远。

朴珍荣把人从酒店拐带回家后，两个人就同居了，早上两个人总是一起出门、晚上先回家的则几乎是王嘉尔，于是他自告奋勇的说要包办早晚餐。  
午餐时间朴珍荣如果有空出公司就会光顾王嘉尔的小店，没空的话王嘉尔就会做便当给他带去，偶尔还会去公司陪朴珍荣吃饭。  
朴珍荣很高兴自己拐带了一个天使回家，还是个贤慧的人妻，平常看王嘉尔鬼灵精怪的还会赖皮，特别孩子气，没想到洗衣煮饭扫地样样上手，厨艺还特别好。  
如同新婚夫夫的幸福生活。

可是朴珍荣这同居的一个月来并没有再抱过王嘉尔、和王嘉尔做爱。  
omega有点心慌，不仅是发情期快到了，还有担心自己是不是没有魅力了。  
最多最多只有手指头插进来而已，就那么一次，还是在朴珍荣的总裁办公室。  
『你...不是要开会？』  
『可是Jackson这里硬了，下面也湿了。』  
朴珍荣的脸上是宠溺的微笑，一点也不急躁的去解王嘉尔的裤子，脱去的内裤中间已经有一小块水渍，粉嫩的性器也微挺着。  
把人抱到自己的大办公桌上，把脱下来的蓝色牛仔裤还有内裤丢到旁边，朴珍荣打开他的腿，伸出指头就去抠弄那个动情后会自动分泌体液的地方。  
照理来说，扩张完就是要接纳alpha的性器，朴珍荣却异常耐心的把食指中指插到最深，抵到敏感点的附近按按压压地让王嘉尔高潮后，就打算收手。  
『嗯...珍荣......你、你不进来？』  
双手撑着上半身、把腿慢慢合拢，王嘉尔气喘吁吁的问，往下看，朴珍荣明明就也硬了，裤裆涨的不小。  
『会赶不上开会。』  
『......那我给你摸吧，你这样也不能开会。』  
王嘉尔这时候的人妻本性就显现出来了，很贴心很可爱，不能误了自家alpha的正事。  
虽然他一直认为朴珍荣是会乱来的，毕竟都敢在办公室做这种事，开会迟到似乎就不算什么了，突然正经的让人觉得不解风情。  
不过朴珍荣真的已经开始着手清理沾到自己手上的、来自omega的香甜白浊，不忘擦拭王嘉尔的腿间，王嘉尔也不好说什么。  
但没被插入操一顿的高潮真的很空虚，像是做了半套被掐住的感觉，痒痒的。  
『好吧，那Jackson要努力一点喔。』  
『别说了。』  
后知后觉的感到羞耻，耳朵开始红了起来，王嘉尔闻到了从那性征传来有些涩、有些苦的咖啡香，朴珍荣磁性好听的声音又在自己耳边而已。  
王嘉尔知道朴珍荣有多持久，瞪了他一眼，垂下踩在桌上的白腿，把人夹到大腿之间，白白的手掌就去握朴珍荣掏出裤裆的粗大。  
花了点时间，才让朴珍荣释放在手上，朴珍荣捏着王嘉尔精致的下巴给了个深深的舌吻，之后两个人好似意犹未尽一般分开了，朴珍荣还很绅士的用手指抹去王嘉尔嘴角的水渍。  
吞了口口水、居高临下的看着朴珍荣给自己擦手，漂亮的脸蛋还红红的没有缓过来。  
一边让人穿着裤子、一边收到来自朴珍荣安抚的眼神，王嘉尔再次感叹了朴珍荣的俊美。  
王嘉尔以为当晚会在床上被干一顿，结果什么都没发生，被印上晚安吻就睡了。

欲求不满到了临界点又即将进入发情期，王嘉尔很慌乱，他打算问问朴珍荣的好弟弟。  
『BamBam！』  
『Jackson哥！』  
BamBam接到王嘉尔的电话并不惊讶，他们时常一起出去玩也常常煲电话粥，总之朴珍荣让两人认识后他们就趣味相投成为好朋友，甚至还引来朴珍荣的不满。  
故意去黏王嘉尔就是因为BamBam觉得这样的朴珍荣很新奇，波澜不惊的朴总裁这么容易吃醋，就很有趣；不过他同样也很喜欢和王嘉尔玩在一起就是了。  
『那个，珍荣最近.......』  
BamBam本来还很担心，越听脸上的奸笑就越明显，到最后他甚至是要憋着笑意。  
他就知道他的好哥哥就算遇到挚爱也这么捉弄人，朴珍荣肯定不安好心，就是想看主动的omega会多么.......  
『Jackson哥！裸体围裙！』  
『裸体......什么？』电话那头沉默了几秒，『啊，臭小子你成天都在看什么啊！』  
『真的啦！』BamBam的小鼻音总是让人听起来觉得很诚恳，『哥不是也要发情期了？第一次和珍荣哥的发情期，说不定可以永久标记一下......』  
『够、够了，我知道了......』  
后来挂电话的时候，BamBam知道自己已经说动王嘉尔了。  
其实说出裸体围裙的BamBam不是随口胡扯的，并不完全是因为王嘉尔天生丽质很适合才建议的。  
BamBam 去朴珍荣家蹭过王嘉尔做的晚餐，还不止一次，因为实在太美味了。  
大饭厅朴珍荣的习惯座位就正对着开放式厨房的炉子那里，朴珍荣一抬头就可以看到omega娇俏的背影，BamBam坐在他对面看着朴珍荣的眼神都要被肉麻吐了。  
有时候那种看自家omega的温柔眼神会变质，虽然朴珍荣很会隐藏情绪，可是BamBam认识他太久了，仔细一看就会察觉区别。  
装作不经意的回头，就看到王嘉尔好看的背影，没什么异常啊......之后他懂了，是穿着围裙的背影，就像他俩第一次见到王嘉尔一样，细细的绑带系着纤细的腰肢，绑的很紧在后腰上，因为王嘉尔的屁股很翘，那个蝴蝶结就卡在腰窝的地方，嗯，真的是一个好屁股，就算穿着衣服也看的出来。  
看了一会他就发现背后的朴珍荣在瞪自己，赶紧转回身子、坐正。  
『你看什么？』  
『珍荣哥你看错了。』  
『Jackson是我的。』  
BamBam知道他的好哥哥这么多年来是终于动真格了，马上乖乖点头不说话。  
总之，看朴珍荣那种炙热到像要把人扒光的眼神就知道他喜欢什么了。  
还是得帮疼自己的哥哥一把，这可是二次助攻啊。

朴珍荣就是故意让王嘉尔欲求不满的。  
下班前，BamBam和自己说会有好事发生，朴珍荣只是无奈的笑了笑没多想。  
他滑开手机行事历发现王嘉尔的发情期应该是从今天开始，想着BamBam应该指的是这件事，便很快的坐上车，驱车离开公司。  
虽然是一种期待，因为自己算来也禁欲一个月了，但朴珍荣发现自己担心的情绪更多，怕王嘉尔会难受、会身体状况不佳。  
抓着方向盘、摇摇头，他真的陷入王嘉尔这人了，心甘情愿的爱着他，就在这短短的时间里。

一进家门就是异常的安静，轻轻关好大门、脱好鞋子、挂好西装外套，朴珍荣发现灯火通明的、隐约可以闻到很香的晚餐......凑近厨房一看是一平底锅的白酱和煮着的意大利细面，跟平时没有什么不同，只是少了王嘉尔的迎接，而且到现在人也不见踪影。  
居然丢着滚着的义面消失？朴珍荣无奈的笑了，忽然他想到或许是发情期让王嘉尔做出这种失常的举动，脸上出现担忧，把瓦斯炉关了就开始找人。  
「Jackson！」  
「......珍荣...我热......」  
还没来得及转身，腰就被人从后头抱住了，低头一看就是他熟悉的那双白手臂横在肚子上，接着就是一丝丝香味传了过来。  
王嘉尔的声音很沙哑，小烟嗓却不粗犷，是带着浓浓撒娇味的甜腻声音，跟信息素一样奶甜奶甜的。  
王嘉尔把脸贴在朴珍荣的肩上，开始乱蹭，寻着味道鼻子贴到后颈上，那里alpha的咖啡香特别浓烈，舔吻轻啃。  
王嘉尔比朴珍荣矮了一些，利用抱着朴珍荣的手垫脚去嗅闻、诱惑他的alpha，身上的信息素越来越浓重。  
「Jackson是发情了吗？」  
朴珍荣很努力的维持理智，他已经感受到王嘉尔硬起来的下身就抵在他腰臀间，声音还想温柔，可是发热的喉咙让嗓子沙哑起来，朴珍荣的信息素开始蔓延出来。  
「嗯......很热......」  
小烟嗓可怜兮兮的。  
「让我看看你.......」朴珍荣轻轻的把抱紧自己的手臂放松，转过身去，「Jackson尼......」  
朴珍荣面对王嘉尔之后，瞳孔先是瞪大了些，再之后就是意味深长的瞇了起来，眼神越来越深邃，一点点从王嘉尔的红红的脸蛋到身体上下打量。  
王嘉尔只是头一歪又黏了上去，看着朴珍荣游移的眼睛，还没反应过来。  
「珍荣你怎么了？」  
「......为什么穿成这样？」  
朴珍荣为了维持他那岌岌可危的理智线，面色不善，王嘉尔以为他不喜欢，水汪汪的大眼睛马上湿润了起来。  
「你不喜欢吗？」  
借着发情期他可是壮着胆子抛弃了羞耻心，他刚刚才能这么若无其事的诱惑朴珍荣，没想到他的alpha就这种反应。  
放开抱着朴珍荣的手、垂到身侧紧抓着围裙下襬，王嘉尔慢慢低下头、咬着下唇，不知道该怎么办。  
「看着我。」朴珍荣用食指勾起王嘉尔精致的下巴，「当然喜欢，喜欢到想直接干你。」  
王嘉尔张大双眼，他知道朴珍荣很爱说下流话，可是这么粗俗还是第一次听到。  
「啊！嗯......珍荣.....别、啊嗯......」  
亮晶晶的大眼睛很快从惊讶变成迷茫，朴珍荣低头咬了咬他的红唇，两手绕到王嘉尔的身后、直接捏住那两瓣裸露在外的肉感翘臀。  
故意用拇指蹭到卡着蝴蝶结的腰窝上，那里很敏感，用力一点揉的话可以直接刺激到omega体内的敏感点，加上另一手用力揉捏着臀肉，很快的揉着尾椎骨就能听见股间小缝传出的黏腻水声。  
「湿了喔。」  
朴珍荣很满意王嘉尔敏感的反应，已经无力的完全摊在自己胸前，嫩红的脸颊靠在自己的肩头上、喘着气，用力吸闻着自己的咖啡香。  
朴珍荣靠着身后的琉璃台，继续掐着手感极佳的屁股。  
王嘉尔鼻子哼哼着，他的后穴已经在难耐的收缩了，自动分泌的润滑体液一直流出来，他的大腿都湿了还沿着曲线流到小腿、脚踝，差点就滴到地上了。  
痒到不行，朴珍荣就是不碰重点，王嘉尔湿答答的下半身都是奶味，朴珍荣还空出一只手去捏从右边肩带隐约露出的乳头，粉嫩嫩的把它掐红。  
「啊！痛......珍荣...痒......」  
朴珍荣被那小眼神盯着也快要忍不住了，而且他往下看王嘉尔的性器已经把围裙下襬顶的老高了，还有一小块水渍。  
「听话就让你舒服。」  
磁性的嗓音，王嘉尔顺从的点头，身体颤抖了一下，朴珍荣满是情欲的脸蛋性感的不行。  
朴珍荣去扯了扯绑在腰后的蝴蝶结，围裙布料和绑带蹭到赤裸的嫩皮肤，让现在特别敏感的王嘉尔抓着朴珍荣的肩膀仰头倒抽一口气。  
「Jackson好香。」  
朴珍荣叹息着，深吸一口气，揽腰把人抱上琉璃台，期间小洞流出的黏液真的滴到地上了。  
王嘉尔被冰冷的台面弄的颤了一下。  
「珍荣也香。」  
甜笑着，王嘉尔意识已经开始涣散了，全然相信朴珍荣，眨着大眼看着挤进腿间的alpha，看他解着领带和衬衫扣子、皮带铁扣，舔着红唇直勾勾盯着散发着浓烈信息素的裤裆，omega在发情的本能下无暇顾及其他，而且只需要确认眼前是他的挚爱就好，羞耻心是多余的。  
朴珍荣一边把王嘉尔的腿往上折，一边想着，裸体围裙......肯定是有人出的主意，王嘉尔自己不会想这些的。  
是平常就在穿的那件粉色的素围裙，不是情趣围裙，但就是这样才更有种清纯人妻的感觉，而且更让朴珍荣遐想连篇，粉色又衬王嘉尔的白皮肤，虽然一开始因为这颜色被王嘉尔抱怨很久。  
先品尝再说，一个月没饱餐一顿了。

那锅白酱还有些温热，朴珍荣捏了一旁的面条，沾了点就要给王嘉尔吃。  
「舌头，伸出来点......乖。」  
王嘉尔很听话的把小红舌伸出来，接取朴珍荣从上放下的面条，朴珍荣满意的喂食了一阵，每一条最后都把指头伸进去温热的口腔乱搅一通，看着那个舔过自己下面的小舌头沾着白乎乎的面条被一点点卷进口腔，被玩弄嘴巴后，嘴角和红唇上都有些白白的，看起来很色情，看着，他的下半身就更硬了  
白酱的味道很像王嘉尔，无盐奶油加上牛奶，只不过意大利面是撒盐调味，王嘉尔是倒入满满的砂糖。  
王嘉尔手臂撑在身后，双腿大开，湿答答的后穴插着朴珍荣的粗大，白大腿夹着alpha的腰，难耐的收缩后面、轻扭着腰，都痒的不行了还要配合朴珍荣的恶趣味。  
「......珍荣...痒、动......啊！」  
刚催促到一半，朴珍荣就擦了擦手，开始摆动下半身，王嘉尔大叫一声，被撞的靠在上面橱柜和平台之间呻吟，脚趾头蜷曲着，上半身的肩带都掉的了手臂，尤其是右边更是挂在了手肘，露出大半漂亮的白皙胸肌和粉点，朴珍荣好几次都忍不住低头吸吮两下。  
「啊、啊......嗯！」  
深深的，一下一下慢慢撞击，真的是细嚼慢咽，用烫硬的表面去碾开湿热的内壁，一寸寸摩擦。  
可以持久又刺激，因为朴珍荣还想换姿势，不想让王嘉尔这么快高潮。  
王嘉尔前后摇晃、紧抱着朴珍荣的脖子，汗水淋漓，空气中弥漫着很像拿铁的味道。  
「嗯？」  
朴珍荣忽然停止所有了动作，在王嘉尔皱眉不满的疑惑中，他被轻拽下来、翻了个身，期间性器都没有退出，王嘉尔呻吟着、腿软站到地上后，才发现是后背式的体位。  
被打断的空虚让他主动的撑在流理台上，压下腰部翘高屁股，往后自己去操那根体内的粗大。  
「森尼别急。」  
朴珍荣被omega的动作弄的很舒服，双手扶着眼前的细腰，看着尾椎下的股沟都泛着水光，跟着开始配合王嘉尔的动作摆腰。  
裸体围裙当然得从后背来一次，尤其是王嘉尔这漂亮的翘屁股，嫩肉一下一下在他的大腿上挤开、触感极佳，覆着适当肌肉的背部加上性感的肩胛骨，还有白皙的后颈。  
因为抽插而晃动的蝴蝶结还蹭着王嘉尔的腰窝，滑来滑去的绑带都被染上了体液。  
「啊嗯...要去.....啊啊！」  
翘起的性器被围裙布料包住套弄，加上朴珍荣集中攻击着王嘉尔体内的敏感点，还故意擦过生殖腔口，很快的，omega就颤抖的高潮了，又浓又多的白浊整个染湿了围裙和朴珍荣的手。  
「Jackson......让我标记......」  
「好、啊...都射给我......」  
他一边颤抖一边收缩后穴，朴珍荣听了也不忍耐，紧抓着王嘉尔的屁股就把热液一国脑的洒进去，射在闭着的生殖腔口上，敏感的地方被一阵浇灌，王嘉尔发出来像奶猫的小声音，下半身又硬了。  
浓重的奶香渐渐的被咖啡味盖过。  
放开溢出指间的臀肉，白屁股上都是红痕，王嘉尔上半身直接瘫软在流理台上，露出来的乳头触碰到冰凉的台面居然难耐的蹭了起来。  
朴珍荣缓了一会才拔出性器，啵的一声，小洞里的精液和体液混杂着流出，黏着朴珍荣还硬挺的分身牵出了丝，粉嫩的小洞被摩成了红色，有些肿却还在难耐的收缩闭不起来。  
王嘉尔的发情期没有这么好解决，他用胸蹭着流理台、摇着屁股，朴珍荣一目了然。  
再次把人抱上琉璃台正对自己。  
「我们再来。」  
「好。」  
omega很急切的点头，自己张开了腿去迎接。  
粉色围裙都是水渍和白色液体，厨房实实在在充满了有些腥甜的拿铁味。  
朴珍荣这次要看着王嘉尔高潮的表情标记他，还要咬着他的脖子让他里外都是自己的味道。  
低头深深吻上王嘉尔，那面就等等边操人儿边喂吧，自己可以吃他嘴里的。


End file.
